familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Albury, Surrey
Albury is a village and civil parish in the borough of Guildford in Surrey, England, about south-east of Guildford town centre. The village is within Surrey Hills Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty and part of it forms the Colyer's Hanger SSSI, financially supported by Natural England. Farley Green, Little London and adjacent Brook form part of the secular parish. Geography and Economy Albury civil parish spans the small village and three hamlets, which are Farley Green, Little London and adjacent Brook – spaced out by Albury Heath, Foxholes Wood, small fields and Albury Park. About a third of Blackheath Common on the Greensand Ridge is in the parish, which centrally nestles in the 'Vale of Holmesdale'. Albury new village is at the point where the Sherborne flowing from near Newlands Corner via the Silent Pool joins the Tillingbourne that runs through the centre of the village and until the 20th century fed the flour mill at the Chilworth edge of the village, which has now given way to a small estate of houses. The old village lies within Albury Park, described in History. There is another brook leading into Chilworth called Law Brook which Brook is centred on. The following is based on 2011 statistics: the population was 1,191,. This was an increase of one since 2001 when the population lived in 527 homes (52 of which had their lowest floor level above street level and 298 of which were owner-occupied). While 583 people were economically active: 372 commuted by motor vehicle and 61 commuted by public transport, the average Albury commuter travelled . The village offers a post office, general shop and the Drummond Arms; Little London offers another public house the William IV and a petrol station with shop. The nearest railway stations are just beyond the borders: Chilworth railway station west and Gomshall railway station east of the parish boundaries on the Reading to Gatwick Airport line. Part of Albury holds the Colyer's Hanger SSSI. History Farley Heath in the southwest of the parish has remains of a Romano-Celtic temple within a temenos in a clearing by Heath Road containing an inner cella, nearby a pottery kiln and tumbled columns can be seen.Romano-Celtic temple: The village appears in the Domesday Book as Eldeberie. It was held by Roger d'Abernon from Richard de Tonebrige. Its Domesday Assets were: 2½ hides, 1 church, 1 mill worth 5s, 8½ ploughs, of meadow, woodland worth 30 hogs. It rendered £9.[http://www.gwp.enta.net/surrnames.htm Surrey Domesday Book] Albury village is next to Albury Estate which is an estate of ; within it is the Saxon church, the listed as II* building The Mansion or Albury Park House (now a retirement home), a few houses and surviving homes of the old village of Albury. The Duke of Northumberland owns the estate – the Mansion was once home to the Duke and Duchess. The gardens are designated Grade I and were designed by author and gardener John Evelyn noted for his mansion east in Wotton, Surrey. The William IV in close-by Little London dates back to the 16th century. Albury History Society, founded in 1971, has archive recordings and links to historical information on its website.alburyhistory.org.uk Sports Fishing is available in the stocked Albury Estate ponds at Weston, Vale End, Albury Park and at Powder Mills, Chilworth with the Albury Estate Fisheries club. Albury Cricket Club play at the Albury Heath ground that adjoins Albury Eagles FC – the clubs have a combined social events like sports dinners, close to Albury and to Little London in Sandy Lane. The football club's stated aim is to cover the wider Tillingbourne community and has several U16, U13 and U9 teams. Churches The parish of Albury has four churches: * The parish church of St Peter and St Paul, built 1842 by McIntosh Brooks, transept and apse added 1868 by Sir Arthur Blomfield, north chapel created by neo-gothicist Sir Edward Maufe, designer of Guildford Cathedral. * The Barn church, St Michael's in Farley Green * Old St Peter and St Paul's Church, a church of Saxon origin with 12th century tower, 13th century chancel, 14th century nave and 16th century north porch, Drummond Chapel (with marble chest tomb) and south window with quatrefoil renewed by Pugin: in Albury Park in the care of the Churches Conservation Trust, a class I listed building. * The Catholic Apostolic Church graded II* is by the Sherbourne brook at the northeast of the village street near to the A25. Demography and housing The average level of accommodation in the region composed of detached houses was 28%, the average which were apartments was 22.6%. The proportion of households in the civil parish who owned their home outright compares to the regional average of 35.1%. The proportion who owned their home with a loan compares to the regional average of 32.5%. The remaining % is made up of rented dwellings (plus a negligible % of households living rent-free). Albury landfill Albury, a large area of Surrey, has one of the two active landfill sites in the county; it only takes household waste. There is a landfill liaison committee which has been organised to work with SITA in existence to keep the villagers aware of all issues. This landfill generates revenue for Albury Estate which is owned by the Duke of Northumberland. Residents of the village suffer little if any effects, being generally more than from it, however the parish council expressed discontent to the borough council when permission was granted for the use in the Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty and will work with the Duke to ensure complete restoration of the entire landscape when operations cease.Albury Parish Council Retrieved 21 November 2013 References External links * Albury Parish Council * Albury History * Albury website * Category:Villages in Surrey Category:Borough of Guildford Category:Civil parishes in Surrey